


Revelación

by yvarlcris



Category: Captain Tsubasa
Genre: Community: casa_de_ideas, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Advertencias:</b> Mantengo los nombres japoneses porque me gustan más y creo que solo en España los han rebautizado. Aclaro, también que, como en la serie que vi no salía la parte de Kanda y el consiguiente primer beso posterior, adapto los hechos a mi manera.<br/><b>Resumen:</b> Tantos años habían pasado…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelación

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Escrito para el festival de Drabbles de la comunidad casa de ideas de livejournal

Después de tantos años aún no lo había superado y ¿cómo de triste era eso? Encima ahora se había ido a cumplir su sueño y ¿qué le quedaba a ella?  
Un montón de tiempo perdido, eso le quedaba.  
Así que decidió que ya era hora de pasar página y centrarse en su propia vida en vez de estar tan centrada en la de la gente que le rodeaba.  
Y, por supuesto, como la vida es así de cruel, él volvió para ponerlo todo patas arriba.  
Lo encontró a la puerta de su casa. Llovía a mares y allí estaba él, bajo la lluvia, con el balón en los pies y expresión meditabunda.  
Poco le faltó para dejar caer el paraguas.  
-¿Tsubasa?  
El futbolista levantó la mirada y sonrió y, por la que posiblemente fuese la primera vez en su vida, dejó el balón atrás y corrió hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Brasil?- preguntó ella cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión.  
Por fin Tsubasa la soltó y le quitó el paraguas de la mano. Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta mientras le explicaba que estaba de vacaciones y había regresado a hacer un par de cosas que tenía pendiente. Entraron y Sanae preparó un té caliente mientras Tsubasa se secaba en la medida de lo posible y le contaba cosas sobre Brasil, los compañeros y los entrenamientos.  
-Pero no he venido a hablarte de fútbol.  
Sanae rió, divertida.  
-¡Pero si es tu razón de vivir! ¡Lo único que te apasiona! No podrías dejar de hablar de eso ni aunque tu vida dependiese de ello  
Tsubasa se puso serio y agarró las manos de la muchacha, que le miró interrogante.  
-En Brasil no era así. Al parecer, solo sabía hablar de una cosa fuera de los entrenamientos. Era de ti, Sanae. Tú eres mi verdadera razón de vivir y he estado tan ciego siempre. Dime que no es tarde. Dime que no estás con ese estúpido boxeador.  
-¿Kanda? ¿Quién te ha dicho que…? Oh, Ryo…  
-¿Estás con él?  
-No. No estoy con nadie. Estoy centrada en mis estud…- No pudo continuar porque el futbolista se había lanzado hacia ella y ahora la basaba con pasión.  
No sabía si era uno de esos sueños que la dejaban completamente decepcionada al despertar o si de verdad era él, Tsubasa Ozora, su gran amor, quien la estaba besando como si no hubiese mañana. Al menos, y a diferencia de sus sueños, podía tocar, podía sentir el cabello del jugador entre sus dedos mientras las manos fuertes de él la sujetaban con dulzura. Si era un sueño, no quería despertarse nunca. Tsubasa se separó y le sonrió.  
-Es real. Y para siempre.


End file.
